Daughter of Aizen
by Zeimaru Kurakku
Summary: Janzura, a boy from a secret, yet prestige family in the Soul Society has his family exterminated by Sosuke Aizen and his first Arrancar, Nezia Shirakenza. He holds a rare ability called "Dimension King", and with it he will bring Nezia to justice.
1. Chapter 1

There's always some sort of back story to someone's life, whether it be positive or negative. To be honest, anything in anyone's life can be good or bad; it depends on what happened and who it was. For me, it was completely negative about nine years ago. But just before then, things were…I guess you could say normal…for me anyway. My name is Janzura Irudanza, and this is my story of my life…

Ever since my birth, I've always had this special attention given to me by my elders. They kept saying, "he is the chosen one" or "he is…special". The way some of my family members said those things either felt like I was being praised fearfully, or strongly disliked. Either way, I didn't like those comments and praises. I just wanted to be called Janzura. Well, my actual name was called—in an annoying manner. It was my one of my older cousins named Ranmaru, and he would always pick on me for as long as I could remember. He would always say that nickname, and my reaction: start bawling and say, "You always hurt my feelings, you big meanie." Ranmaru would then continue to laugh at me, along with his other friends as well. He would always do this whenever I would practice kendo and Kidō against him, but since he was practically good at everything, I really had no chance against him. But as time went on, I decided to pick up on Ranmaru's weaknesses wherever he went around—in the hopes to use it against him. I guess in some contradicting way I wanted to live up to my whole, "the chosen one" title just so I could defeat Ranmaru at SOMETHING—at the least surprise him and get the upper hand in a competition or battle. Other than that, my parents were a strong couple who always cared for my well-being. My father was a Quincy, and my mother was a Shinigami that was a powerful seated officer in the Gotei 13. My father wasn't liked by half of my family because he was "human", and only a select few knew he was a Quincy but never announced that he was for some reason I truly don't know. However, it wasn't that bad for him since my mother had great respect of her skills with her zanpakuto and achieving bankai.

Yes, I guess you could see things were normal for me…until something detrimental occurred one day, a day I shall never forget…

The sun was beginning to rise, and it was the most beautiful, yet ominous sunrise I had ever seen. I was outside of my house, on top of the roof of my house. The sun seemed to push the clouds out of the way, emerging from the darkness that once stood moments ago. The breeze was light and refreshing, for it was an autumn day. I had this odd feeling that something was supposed to happen and I couldn't distinguish if it was glorifying or horrorifying. Either way, I had this unexplainable feeling deep in my chest that told me something was going to happen.

"Maybe today will be the day I defeat my cousin Ranmaru", I said, "I do know of a few things that weaken him, so I'll just do that today—all at once! Yeah…he's gettin' his." Right after the sunrise, I jumped down my roof (surprisingly not hurting myself) to go to meet the Toziah family—the family that was like a second home for me. They lived pretty far, but since it was dawn I had an early start to be there around the beginning of breakfast. Before I left my house, I walked inside my house to write a quick note that I left to meet the Toziah family. One thing that the Toziah family has in common is the sole mission to be accepting to all people: they haven't steered off course as a whole. In their family history, there was only a group of people that didn't agree to those goals, and I have no idea what happened to them; nobody would tell me. Anyway, I left due north to their house, hoping I'd see someone familiar.

"Man, I can't wait to see him today! I'm gonna tell him my battle strategy against Ranmaru." Yes, that was my intent with the glimmering sun on the right side of my small body. Oh, I almost forgot to mention something: I am only ten years old at this time, and Ranmaru was twelve years old. I had bright, light-brown eyes that were filled with hope and expectation; I couldn't wait to meet my best friend…

In a forest, the pathway I took was mossy and rich with light brown soil. The sun was shining through the trees, and I felt content because the only path I'm taking is the most pleasant and the most refreshing. Plus, I'm the only one who uses this path and I created it when it was on a rainy day and I ran away from home…but it's not like I really ran from home, because I would go to a special tree that I hollowed out a couple years ago. I would be there for a little while with my friend, and we would hang out before an officer of the Gotei 13 finds us. After a while, they knew we'd be okay so they stopped reporting—I'm getting off topic to the scenery around me.

After an hour of chirping birds and forest animals going about their daily lives in the forest, I finally come near a community-like area where my friend lives. I already smelled food being cooked (good food to be exact) and I know that this would be the time that the family comes together to eat breakfast. So, I follow the scent and I end up at the front door of his house, knocking earnestly.

"I wonder if I'm too late to eat breakfast", I thought, "I am very hungry, though". Then a moment passed until the front door swung open to a kid who had jet-black hair, dark brown eyes, and had a smile on his face that was delighted and excited.

With his voice cracking, the boy said, "Janzura! You're here! I figured you come by on a day like this. Come on in, dude!"

"Alright," I said, "Your family done with breakfast, or did they just start eating?"

"Nope. Not even. My dad just finished cooking the eggs, and is about to start on the main event: pancakes. My mom is setting up the plates along the table, and my little brothers and sisters are half-awake. All except me, of course."

"Looks like I came over at the right time, huh? Imagine if I came any later!"

"Why do that when you're here now?" Ligetzo said in a happy tone of dismissal, "C'mon in; I'll get you a plate and get you settled in. Oh, and take your shoes off before you come inside, m'kay?"

"Sure", I said, "I still think it's stupid. I mean what if we get attacked or something? Then, we can't move as fast when we don't have our sandals on."

"Are you underestimating my family's abilities?"

"No. It's just that it doesn't make sense if we were under attack by an unknown enemy, Ligetzo."

"Man, there's no one going to hurt us or put us in danger", Ligetzo said in a relaxed tone, "Besides, the Gotei 13 will protect us. Whoever gets us will have to deal with our captains, including the Captain-Commander himself. Sometimes I think you worry too much." In my mind at the time, I believed that this was true…I wish I didn't doubt myself.

Throughout the day, I spent time with the Toziah family and ate breakfast and lunch there. Before I left to go home, I said goodbye.

"Goodbye, Ligetzo", I said energetically, "I'll see you tomorrow and I'll give you ALL the details on how I defeated my older cousin, Ranmaru."

"Tell me EVERYTHING", Ligetzo said with wide eyes, "Don't leave out anything, I'm serious. I know you like to leave things out."

"I promise to tell you everything about the battle."

"PROMISE?"

"I PROMISE, Ligetzo. Truthfully."

"Okay, then", Ligetzo said in a slightly doubtful voice, "I'm looking forward to it. Hey, I'll even cook breakfast for YOU next time."

"You can't cook, you're ten", I said making fun of him, "You'll burn it probably."

Quickly denying, Ligetzo said with a slightly reddened face, "No, I won't. It'll be perfect—there you go again doubting my abilities." His face expression became jealous. "You know, just because your family is the top best in being Soul Reapers, doesn't mean you should denote any of my family—including me."

I said, "I'm sorry I offended you. I was just joking around when I—"

"Well, it wasn't funny; I didn't appreciate or get the "joke" behind that, Janzura." Then, just because of me, I created a sobering moment—the first of many to come that evening and into the night. The Sun was setting, and the sky was changing from orange to pink to purple. The wind was becoming cooler and softer, and the trees were glimmering with the colors of the sunset sky above me.

After an awkward silence, I finally said, "Well…bye."

In a monotone voice with a slight attitude, Ligetzo said, "Bye…" I ventured off into the woods, back upon my secret trail that only Ligetzo and I knew about, yet something felt strange…as if someone went through it other than me.

"Did someone come through here?" I asked out loud, since no one was around, "It feels like someone has. That's weird, because NO ONE should know about this trail…" Stars were beginning to appear in the sky, and a crescent moon has risen into the sky, as if it were naturally taking the sun's place in the sky. It shone bright and vibrant, and a word came into my mind about this…

"Engetsu…", I said, "Isshin is SO skilled with his zanpakutō, ever since the first time I saw him training…whenever the moon gets like this, I think of him…" I admired Isshin Kurosaki all the way until he disappeared from the Soul Society for reasons unknown to me—and it was never meant for me to know. As the evening continued, I still felt as if something wasn't right and out of place. I was getting creeped out, worried, and scared. Occasionally, I would hear something in the distance that sounded like someone releasing their bankai with sheer strength. After a while, I began to faintly sense reiatsu familiar to cousins, aunts, and uncles.

"Okay, now I'm getting a little scared", I said in a shaky tone, "I wish my mommy was with me—STUPID! Why did I think that? Those are the very things that Ranmaru would make fun of me for. I'm ten…I'm older now…"

I knew I was coming home very soon, but then something happened the moment I got close to the vicinity—CAPTAIN-LEVEL REIATSU. It was so strong that I couldn't ignore it. Strangely, how couldn't anyone? I ran faster toward my family's compound, to wonder what was going on.

"I really hope nothing bad is happening here", I said with heavy breathing running downhill of my trail. After this day, I abandoned this trail for five years. I needed healing time for my well-being, so leaving this trail behind was the best decision I made. I was sweating—due to the fact that my anxiety of what was going on and if there wasn't anything bad happening. I was tired and exhausted from running so fast. I felt an odd feeling that I could move even faster than I was at the moment, and that if I just focused on that feeling, I would become faster. Man, sometimes I wish I knew exactly what I did to move with sharp agility; besides, I am a Shinigami and Quincy. I don't know if I used a Quincy technique or Shunpō, but I moved fast.

I began to tap into that inner feeling, and I finally jolted faster. For a brief second, my surroundings slowed down as I sped forward. Moments later, I came back to my compound: but what I saw shocked and scared me to the core.

Reiatsu coming from notable elders have become stronger than ever, for I saw my grandfather summon his bankai against an unknown enemy that moved too fast for my eyesight to catch. It was complete chaos. Many of my relatives were running away from Hollows in which I've never seen look like before: they looked humanoid and they weren't Menos, either. They had swords like Soul Reapers, and they fought exceptionally well against the Soul Reaper regime my family withheld. Yet screams and crying and yelling were all surrounding me and I began to run to my home—just to see if my mother and father were okay. But as I was running through the streets, I saw my older cousin, Ranmaru: lying on the ground with a sword deep into his chest, bleeding profusely. The Hollow that killed him was nearing close to him to eat him, and I yelled, "Back away you FREAK of nature!" The Hollow had a strong glare in its eye, and stared at me with the maniacal look of killing intent—and I was not afraid.

"Go away, little one", the Hollow said, "Or you'll be next."

"How about YOU go away; you don't live here, because you belong in Hueco Mundo", I said with more boldness than what was there at the moment. I didn't have a zanpakutō; I wasn't even a Soul Reaper. But I realized: I was the chosen one and a Quincy. Right after that realization point, I rushed at him instinctively with this newfound feeling that I felt again when I ran towards this madness. But this time, I had the urge to hold out my arm and was ready to strike like an archer—like a Quincy. In a few moments, I nearly struck the Hollow, and then quickly before it disappeared, it said, "You'll fight me another day, but today you shall grieve." I almost hurt myself since I jumped high enough to hit the Hollow and I fell to the ground. Ranmaru was still bleeding, and since I didn't know any healing techniques for a stab wound in the heart, I couldn't save him. I could only watch him die in front of me. I was on the verge of an emotional breakdown, mixed with feelings of anger since I had the chance of me ever defeating Ranmaru die (literally) before my eyes.

With tears flowing as fast as blood seeping from Ranmaru, I said to him, "NOOOO! Please, stay with me; talk to me a little longer…waaaah! NOOO! Ranmaru!"

Speaking with his last breath, Ranmaru said, "It may be over for me, and a lot of our family, but I'm 100% positive that it isn't over for you. For some strange reason…I feel like I…like I might…mmmm…"

Screaming suddenly, I shouted, "LIKE WHAT?", yet as Ranmaru was going to respond, he slowly turned his head towards the sky, and slowly closed his green eyes, and let out what seemed to be a sigh of relief or a sigh of stress leaving his body along with the life he lived. His body stood there for a couple of moments, as if it was waiting to be released of something. Then, his body disintegrated into spirit particles like ashes burning from a fire. Now at this point, anger and fear shot through me. I ran home, in the hopes of being safe with my mother and father protecting me.

As I close to my house, I saw my father fighting against a Hollow with his Quincy armor in full focus and intensity. After about a minute of me watching him, he said, "GO INSIDE THE HOUSE; YOU'LL GET HURT!"

And at that moment, the Hollow used some sort of speed technique to get behind my father and sliced open his back. Blood sprayed everywhere as he screamed at the top of his lungs—something I've never witnessed before. I turned on my heels to turn away from my father's searing painful experience (with tears rolling down my face) and I ran into the house to hide.

I was running around frantically to go into a safe spot in hiding in my house, all while thinking about where to go. I never had to hide from anyone unless I played tag hide-and-seek with Ligetzo. But even then, I wasn't good at hiding in the first place. The sounds of my relatives wailing, yelling, and fighting were building the urgency for me to hide away from the potential Hollow that could come after me to kill me.

"Where should I hide? Where should I HIDE?" I said in a frantic pitch. I looked around everywhere to find a place, until I realized that there was a place beneath the steps. It was a hideaway closet where my mother kept her valuables and keepsakes. I never went inside, for I was afraid that I would break something or get into something I shouldn't. She never had to tell me not to go in there; she never told me to begin with. I just knew this small closet existed because there was sunlight shining upon it one day, and the little door was cracked. Now, it was nighttime and the moonlight was shining on it, as if it were Isshin himself saying to me, "Go inside here so your life could be spared." I rushed inside the small hideaway closet to hide.

Being inside, I felt safe. It was pitch-black and I couldn't see anything. I slowly moved around the space, checking to make sure that I didn't bump into anything of my mother's items. Then, something pricked on my back and then I almost screamed like a girl (since I was still young enough to).

"What was that?" I said, "Is someone in here with me, or did I touch some sort of plug?" It was silent with no answer. I felt that I was in some sort of dark void that no one else exists in except me. I was still able to feel the reiatsu of my relatives become heightened, fainter, or simply disappear to where I can't sense them anymore. I was saddened and stressed about the entire situation.

"Why hasn't the Gotei 13 shown up already? Calls should've been dispatched to where Isshin, Unohana, and Kenpachi should have been here. They would've handled the situation by now—" Suddenly, I felt a strong, crippling sense of reiatsu that was not one just of a Shinigami, but one of a Hollow's as well. It was so strong that I began to fall to the ground: a situation I rarely get from anyone except my mother when she's angry. But this has a strange, sinister intent to its feel, as if anyone is subjected to the strength of the reiatsu; they should be prepared to die. I knew it had to be the strongest of the enemies. I looked outside the hideaway closet, just to see what was happening.

As I looked, I saw people lain upon the ground with their zanpakuto either broken or disintegrating into spirit particles. I saw the blood seeping out of the bodies of my aunts, uncles, and cousins—older and younger. I felt the faint reiatsu from my baby cousin who was still just a toddler begin to dwindle, for I heard a shrill cry that sounded as if he screamed into my ear, even though he was a block away.

In tears, I whispered, "He had so much life and I saw the fire in his eyes filled with determination…oh, little Raimaru…", and in an instant, two shadows appeared at the front of the door. The reiatsu of the both of them were unbearable to the point where I gradually slid down the front wall near the side of the door I was peaking through. One of them with the male figured shadow had a familiar reiatsu that I always felt whenever I was close to the Gotei 13, yet in this moment, it was just sinister and filled with dignified evil. The other shadowed figure looked female and its reiatsu was that of a Hollow and a Shinigami—at the same time. I thought it wasn't possible for those two types of spirit energy to even co-exist within the same being—UNTIL NOW.

"WHAT?" I thought to myself, "She's a Hollow and has Shinigami abilities because she has a hilt and a sword…but her sword has fresh blood—SHE JUST KILLED RAIMARU! That bitch…killing an innocent toddler." As I thought of these things, my mother's reiatsu appeared from what felt like nowhere, and she happened to be in the living room.

"She's weak from fending off other Hollows. How in the world will she be able to fight off the two of them? They have extremely strong reiatsu and she's fairly weak." My mother's reiatsu was trying to tell me something, and at first I couldn't recognize what it was, until she used her telekinesis of her zanpakuto to communicate to me—which I also thought wasn't possible.

"My dear son, I am speaking through you from my bankai", my mother said, "I know you are close by. Stay hidden—wherever you are. I don't want Aizen to find you nor his Arrancar accomplice. They are with deadly intent; even your father is dead. I am to die as well; I cannot hold out any longer. I loved your father, and I love you, too sweetie. If you can survive this, when this ends…remember us. Please don't forget your home hear in Rukongai and become successful in the Soul Society. You may have distant relatives elsewhere in the Human World who would take you in. If not, then learn to live on your own. Oh…Aizen and his accomplice are in the living room now. Bye-bye, sweetheart. You are forever our beloved chosen one for the Irudanza family."

"Goodbye…mother", I said quietly sobbing in the hideaway closet. I wished I could've held my mother for the very last time, and ran out in her special chair in the living room. Then, I clearly began to hear voices: one man, a young woman, and my mother. I listened intently.

"Your entire family has been integrated into the Seireitei and the Gotei 13 for too long. There should only be so many loyal families that exist in the Soul Society—the Irudanza family is that one too many", Sosuke Aizen (Captain of the 5th Division) said with a deceiving concern, "So today marks the end of a dynasty that existed far too long—"

"What have we done but serve?" Naria Irudanza said, "Why do we REALLY have to suffer? The reason you just explained is a damn lie, Aizen. I always knew you were shifty and I have full reason to believe that you were the culprit behind the Hollowification of Shinji, Hiyori, and Lisa—"

"You've guess right, but what can you do? You're slowly dying as we speak—"

"And I'm growing impatient with the games, dear Aizen", said the tan-colored haired female humanoid Hollow, "Just tell the poor woman what your true intent is. She and I both want to know, ya know."

"Very well, then…my plans are to eliminate your entire family and use it for my experiment with the Hogyoku I created. I used it on other Shinigami and it didn't work. So I assumed that if I killed skilled Shinigami such as yourself—notably a high-class family, and used my accomplice's zanpakuto's abilities to revive every person that she killed in your family, I would successfully assemble an army of Arrancar under my command in years to come. My prime example would be none other than my accomplice, Shirakenza. She is an Arrancar: a Hollow that has Shinigami traits. It was a very unique thing that occurred with this strong power, so through this massive attack I will do so." Aizen scanned around the house with his eyes, focusing closely near the front of the house. "I'm well aware that another one of your loved ones are around here, and it would be great if he appeared. He would be…" Shirakenza darted a direct look in Aizen's eyes, as if she was reacting to a verbal offense. Aizen then completed his sentence saying, "One of my strongest Arrancar on my side."

"So, I can only guess that you're defecting from the Gotei 13, huh?" Naria said in a tired, yet angered tone, "In doing this, that's the smart thing to do. But you had these plans for a WHILE now, didn't you? Over one hundred years and this was your next plan. How did you even find Shirakenza in the first place? Have you been to Hueco Mundo once before, because I've seen many Hollows in my time and none have ever had this much strength."

Aizen said with a smirk, "The Hogyoku has its miraculous ways with different species—"

"No, darling", Shirakenza said interrupting; "She's referring to the strength I already possessed before you changed my life with the Hogyoku. You remember…when I was on the verge of becoming a Vasto Lorde. I had already begun to develop my humanoid form, and become even stronger that I was as an Adjuchas."

"Ah, yes. It slipped my mind, Shirakenza. I am sorry."

"Yes. I cannot believe you didn't remember that part."

"Anyway", Naria said in a raspy voice, "What's the other reason of attacking my family and slaying innocent and not-so innocent lives in which belong in my family?" Suddenly, the room fell silent with the strong intensity of knowing the truth. In this moment, I was wondering what was going on. Suddenly, my heart dropped at the thought: "What if Aizen was coming for me to—"

"Your son is the chosen heir to the Irudanza family that has the "Dimension King" ability—an ability that occurs every other millennia", Aizen announced, "It is a random occurrence, for the last time this happened, the Soul Society was formed and one of the first members came from your family. He fought many Hollows, visited the World of the Living, and more importantly was one of the first as Shinigami to enter Hueco Mundo and come back—ALIVE. He went through a Garganta as a Hollow that he was fighting one day left to return to Hueco Mundo. But as the Garganta was closing tightly, it was said he took his hands and used his powerful reiatsu to force open the Garganta. He even defined what a Garganta was: the Hollow alternative of a Senkai Gate for a Shinigami. He learned everything he knew and reported back information to Captain-Commander Genryusai. The Kuchiki family was jealous, and thus helped create the rules and regulations for the Gotei 13. It was then set in stone: The Kuchiki family laid down the law, and the Irudanza family set out the research and studies—later setting out the pathway for the Research and Development Center that exists today."

"Now…over 2,000 years later, your son Janzura Irudanza has the "Dimension King" ability, and according to my plans, he will become a potential thorn in my side. To what caliber of strength he will gain is unknown to me, let alone the universe…or maybe not so…" Aizen stopped talking for a moment and took his glasses off of his face. He then produced a slight chuckle, and said, "Actually, there may be something your son may be meant for in the long run; a stronger purpose that he'll serve in the future. In the meantime, your death is important, Naria. Your son won't regret that this day had come with beauty and ended with tragedy. Shirakenza, would you like to do the honors?" Without hesitation, she unscathed her zanpakuto and grabbed the middle of it, holding it in a dagger-like fashion pointed directly in the chest of Naria. Shirakenza's body then started to become furry, with the hairs of her skin becoming even and uniform. Then, a tan furry tail formed on the bottom of her back, swishing from side to side happily. She began to smile an evil smile and blush because she knew Aizen was watching her, and she knew he was pleased of her success in killing off the Irudanza family—all in one night.

"Any last words or respects before I open up your chest?" Shirakenza said keeping that sinister smile upon her face, making sure that Naria feels uncomfortable in her last moments of being alive.

Speaking as if she was announcing, Naria said, "If not by the hands of my son, someone with a greater or equal power will kill you, Sosuke Aizen. Just you wait, your days are NUMBERED. As for you, Shirakenza…MY SON AND WHOEVER HE MEETS WILL RISE AGAINST YOU AND KILL YOU. The "Dimension King" shall rise again and slay you…even if it means your LIFE, YOU ARTIFICIAL ABOMINATION—!" In anger, Shirakenza drove her zanpakuto deep into Naria's chest, shattering her Soul Chain.

Tears inevitably flowed down my face. I was in full shock. My entire family is dead; my MOTHER has been murdered in cold blood. I couldn't hear any more voices, and I didn't want to. My whole world went blind, deaf, speechless, tasteless, and numb. My mother's reiatsu kept me safe and sure; now it's gone. It was as if the comfort in my life was erased and taken from me. I felt emotionally naked and unprotected by the world. The only spiritual pressure I felt was by that Arrancar woman and Sosuke Aizen. They walked toward the front of the door, and they stopped for a brief moment.

"That child is close by, I can feel him", Shirakenza said in an agitated tone, "It's like he's behind me—I CAN'T SENSE HIM ANYMORE." Aizen raised his eyebrow and turned around toward the hideaway closet. He then turned away and said, "Maybe he left the house just before he came…or his development has already started…" Aizen then turned toward Shirakenza with a sparkle in his eye that looked loving and deceitful and said, "You are deserving of something timeless and special from me." Shirakenza's eyes widened and her tail began to swish back and forth happily yet again, yet this time she moved closer to Aizen and held him closer. Her topaz-colored eyes looked fiery like a diamond sparkling with the moonlight shining upon them when she looked into Aizen's brown eyes intently.

In a voice that was child-like and seductive, Shirakenza said, "What gift do you have for me, Aizen-sama?" She began to blush as the tip of her fox tail made a slight curve to it around the back of Aizen's leg.

"I'm giving you a special name that represents who you are and who you love. You are smart, strong, willful and very beautiful. Nature made you a diamond; I faceted you into a beautiful ring. Your new, first name shall be my last name. Instead of Aizen, it is this: Nezia." Aizen grinned at this, and Shirakenza became ecstatic with this fabulous gift that she was given from Aizen.

"Wow, my first name is yours", Shirakenza said in a happy-like shock of excitement, "I'll forever uphold your name till the day that I die or am killed—which won't be a long while. Aizen nodded his head to that response, and then Sosuke Aizen used Shunpo and (now) Nezia Shirakenza used Sonído to leave the compound.

They were gone; I was completely alone.

I said to myself quietly, "No one to comfort me about the massacre, because my mother was killed. No strong words of encouragement because my father was killed. No words of wisdom to cope because the elders sacrificed their lives to fight against the Arrancar and died in the process. No way to make me laugh because my baby cousin Raimaru was killed by Shirakenza; his ways of just being a toddler won't make me laugh. Nothing to distract my emotions, because Ranmaru was killed by an Arrancar, and I have no rival to go up against for the rest of my life. Everyone and everything; erased and eliminated. All because of a sinister plot devised by 5th Division Captain Sosūke—no. He doesn't deserve an ounce of respect anymore. He lost it one hundred years ago; now I'm one to confirm it with my own eyes. But that Arrancar woman…she's the one I'm after. I can be angry about the crime; I can DO something about the murderer."

"He WILL BE BROUGHT TO JUSTICE," I said with a hostile, shaky tone, "But Shirakenza…I WILL KILL HER, EVEN IF IT MEANS MY DEATH. No matter what comes my way, I will have her death be my life-long gratification. I may become happy throughout the rest of my life, but I will only be content when she is KILLED by me. If my best friend ever assists me in that defining moment, I pray that he wouldn't be a sacrifice in the midst of all of what's to come. I truly do believe my fate lies in the hands of a sword, strength, vengeance, justification and intent. My family didn't die in vain tonight; they fought with their lives and all their skills intact. It's ridiculous how the Gotei 13 didn't even assist among the madness—Aizen probably did something for them not to be alarmed. That's why they didn't come."

I walked out of the closet and walked into the living room where I was surprised to see my mother's dead body still lying in the chair. I gasped at the stab wound I saw in my mother's chest. After dealing with the shock, I lifted up her body and took it outside where my father's body is. I was surprised I knew I didn't have much time left before my father actually died and my mother disintegrated into spirit energy. My father's body was only about a couple spirit meters away, so it wasn't a long walk. I didn't mind carrying my mother to my father; I felt like I was being extremely respectful and loving of my parents. They gave birth to the next generation of a destined skilled fighter that will avenge his family, and they were about to be reunited in death. As I gently laid down my mother beside my father, surprisingly my father began to speak his final moments as well.

"Son…I love you dearly", my father, Matsura said with tears in his eyes, "They had to be after you…the Hollow that fought me was a split manifestation of the tan fox-like girl…I fought my hardest. What happened today WAS NOT NATURAL."

"I know it wasn't", I said sobbing yet again, "The odds of anything and everything that happened were extremely slim. Aizen…he planned all of this and the woman, Shirakenza, did his bidding—WILLINGLY."

"I'm so sorry for you, my son. My sorrow is heavy along with yours and whoever is related to you has no idea of the sorrow they're going to be subjected to. The only thing that hurts the most is me knowing that you'll be the only one of us from the main branch of the family alive and that you are the chosen—" My father coughed up a large amount of blood, with the splatter of blood barely reaching my sandals. Blood was still pouring from his back, with the pool of it creeping under my sandals, yet I didn't care. I wanted something left of my father, and this was going to be it.

Sounding like he was about to die, my father groaned, "Carry out your purpose as the best that the Irudanza family can offer. Most of all…" Matsura looked straight into my eyes with undying passion, love, strength, and concern—a look that I'll never forget.

"Avenge for your family; avenge to bring justice; fulfill your prophecy; fight for your heritage; now two genocides flow through your body. Make sure you seek vengeance for YOU. Ranmaru was your rival; KILL the one who stole that away from you. Please…you're going to be destined, Janzura. I know it…I can't hold on any longer…" My father looked at my mother and hugged her deeply before he drew his last breath. He looked at me with a smile and said, "I loved your mother and I love you, too Janzura…goodbye", and right after he said that, I lay in between my parents, sobbing the entire time. It was over. My parents were dead. My family is dead. My desire to become stronger ignited like a flame. INSTANTLY.

Within moments, I sprung up with my clothes covered in blood and felt a deep depression in my chest beginning to increase. I never felt so angry and enraged in my life. It felt like there was a fire burning in my chest. I balled up my hands, and my body was shaking like crazy. Eventually, I felt my Soul Chain beginning to bend and break. ENCROACHMENT. I was becoming a Hollow.

"Aizen…Shirakenza…they'll pay. I will kill them. They won't LIVE! I'll kill them if it's the last thing I'll DO! AAHAAAAAAHHH!" An unknown, terrifying reiatsu of that of a Hollow began to take over. The grief and angst has become an entity. My face was beginning to form a mask, and my body was transforming. Then, I began to lose consciousness…things got fuzzy…and then I blacked out. My sense of being was lost. I went through a rare process of Hollowification as Aizen put it. Eventually, I started feeling pain and then I calmed down after excruciating pain. I felt normal, yet tired…

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"…mmmmmm". I slowly began to wake up. As I started to open my eyes, I saw that there was a bright light shining on me. Then, I realized that it was the Sun. It was morning—the Sun above the horizon. Then, I slowly looked around. I was in a house that had fairly nice furniture, and I smelled breakfast being cooked. The smell was amazing. I heard footsteps approaching the bedroom I was in. I wanted to get up, but I was tucked in tightly. Then, an elderly man that looked like he was in his early sixties and in shape walked in. He looked at me and smiled.

"Seems as though my good cooking woke ya up", he said being modest, "You look well rested. I'm still cooking, so if ya hungry, I'll fix you a plate. Sound good?" He grinned at me and said, "Surprised to see me, huh grandson?" I was in shock. This was my grandfather talking to me…


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait a minute, I'm your grandson?" I said, "I thought you were dead and gone. How did you survive—how are you alive—"

"Sheesh, jump to conclusions why don't we", my grandfather said, "I just asked you if you wanna eat breakfast. I wasn't expecting questions after you woke up. I was hoping for something like 'Grandpa, your alive' but I guess not with you."

"I apologize." My stomach growled. "Yeah, I'm hungry. I want some food in me."

"Alright, then. But we'll continue our talk after I'm finished cooking—oh, crap I'm burning the toast! Ah, well. I'll cook some more—unless you like burnt toast?"

"No, no, no. I don't like burnt toast."

"Eh, me neither." My grandfather walked back into the kitchen, and I heard him throw away the burnt toast. I removed the sheets, and got up out of the bed. I didn't have my sandals, so I was barefoot. The floor was really clean, so I didn't mind. As I walked into the kitchen, the aroma was amazing. I smelled scrambled eggs, sausages, buttered toast from the skillet, and pancakes. I sat in the well-furnished wooden chair waiting to be served. My mouth was watering to the point where I didn't realize that my mouth was opened a bit and I drooled a little bit until after a drop of it went on the table. I instantly wiped it up with my shirt before my grandfather turned around. He gave me the plate full of food, and I was so excited to eat.

"Got that spark in your eyes like your father did whenever he was excited by something", my grandfather said staring off towards the window; "You have the same eye color like your mother. She was a very honorable lady and loved your father greatly. But you already know that, don't ya?"

"Yeah", I said staring at my plate, "Grandfather, what's your name?" I looked at eager to know my grandfather's name, and he looked back at me with a confirming look that was truthful and filled with pride.

"My name is Teiresias Irudanza Ishida", he said with a powerful tone that startled me, "I used to be excellent at fighting Hollows in my day before I retired from doing so." I looked at him in amazement, and the questions I wanted to ask him flooded my brain. He then said, "But you can refer to me as Grandpa Tyrese…oh, and PLEASE call me grandpa because 'grandfather' makes me feel old."

"Okay, Grandpa Ty", I said freely, "Mind if I call you that too? I hope it's okay."

"That's perfect! I actually like that better. Makes me feel all hip and stuff. Ya know, you made up nicknames just like your father and my son. When he was younger, he gave his grandpa a nickname—just like you."

"Really?"

"Yep", Teiresias said, "He did that to a lot of things. Kids that bullied him, girls he liked, his friends and family. Even when he was in his twenties, he called his toddler nephew Ranmaru, Ran-Ran. It was admirable for that little child to see him. His little eyes would spark up like a light whenever your father saw him. Your father would say, 'Hey, little guy. Ran-Ran', and Ranmaru would reply, 'Maru-Maru! My name is Ranmaru! Hi, Uncle!' He always was a bright child, your father…"

Instantly, I remembered that I turned into a Hollow and the tragic events that occurred last night. My family is dead, yet how was my grandfather a survivor? Now, the questions began.

"Last night, grandpa…" I said hesitantly, "I became something that I wasn't supposed to be."

Acting nonchalant, Grandpa Ty said, "Whatdaya mean? The only thing you turned into was a sleeping machine. You were out cold." I stared at him deeply into his eyes, looking fierce to the fact I wanted the truth from him. I could tell that even for a man his age, my look was burning into him.

With an unnaturally deep voice that came from out of nowhere, I demanded, "Answer me. I became a Hollow, and now I'm okay as a Shinigami in your presence. What happened and how am I still alive and my being is intact. Tell me, Teiresias." My inner anger and concern was rising, and it felt like it was getting ready to explode.

"Okay, so you want to know the truth, huh? Alright, then I'll tell you. But first eat breakfast. Then, I'll explain everything to you in the living room. It's odd being serious in a kitchen—it's just weird." Quickly, I ate breakfast. I was in such a rush in knowing the truth about what happened to me the previous night. Then again, where was I? When did I feel pain? Who attacked me? Why am I still intact? How was I taken here? So many questions I had to ask eagerly to Grandpa Ty, I couldn't take it. I devoured my sausages in one bite and I combined my eggs with my bread into a sandwich. It was something I've never tried, yet it was good despite the way I was feeling. Grandpa looked away, feeling saddened and depressed about the things he was going to hide from me and tell me. It was ridiculous that I would think that way of my grandfather like this. Yet, ANYONE would be distrusting if throughout their life they were told that their grandfather was dead and while he was alive he was unfaithful, selfish, and a traitor. Yet if you can seem calm and timid, NO ONE would believe that you would be capable of being sinister and a monster. That I know now for sure.

I finished my food about ten minutes later, and I calmly walked into my grandfather's living room. It looked like a place that seemed like the combination of a court room, a cabin, and forest woodland. Everything looked as though it flowed naturally. The chairs were wooden, yet the materials made out of the cushions were made of downed feathers. The couch was also made out of the same material. There was a bigger chair that had ornate emblems engraved in them and there were smaller silver lines with slightly larger lines that were golden along both arm rests of the bigger chair. Instantly I knew that it was my grandfather's; I would never sit in that chair unless told so. There was a fireplace that was brick red and the mesh curtain to block the flames was made of a gold alloy. The floor was wooden, and the carpeted sections under the furniture seemed to be ingrained in the floor. The carpet was of a reddish-brown, and it looked as if no one has ever dropped or spilled anything on the carpet. Nor did it look like anyone has lived in the living room. My presence walking in felt like I was intruding. My grandfather was walking behind me, and it looked like he was going to sit in the other chair, not his very own.

"I thought you were going to sit in your chair", I said in a humble tone, "It's so nice that I don't deserve to sit in it because—"

"No, I want YOU to sit in my chair", Grandpa Ty said eagerly, "You need to sit in it. There has always been something about that chair that gives one person resolve, ideas, and helps develop questions and better understanding of things. I can see you have ALL of the questions you've been thinking of in that little brain of yours." He gave me a look of reassurance for me to sit in his chair, and then I finally sat in it.

The very moment I sat in Grandpa's chair, my thoughts began to flow easily and when new thoughts came through my mind, they felt organized and uniform. My inner feelings of anxiety were beginning to calm down as my body sank deeply into the chair. At first, it was amazing how my body was so relaxed, but then I realized that this could be a trap. My grandfather could want to kill me. My eyes began to widen in fear because when I wanted to move my body and get up, I COULDN'T MOVE. It was so hard for me to move, it felt like was struggling to escape a bad dream. I would open my eyes in consciousness, and then when I want to stop resisting, I fall back into sub consciousness. I wasn't tired at all nor did I feel like relaxing due to all the questions I have to ask my grandfather. In the midst of my struggle, I asked my grandfather a question—my official first.

"Why is this chair like this, grandpa?", I asked in drowsy anger, "I wanna talk to you…answer all my questions…" My eyes would not open for the life of me. In my blurred vision, I saw my grandfather have a smile on his face quickly turn into a concerned frown.

"Oh, crap!" Teiresias said with passion, "The power is too strong. I have to get him up out of the chair before he goes into a coma", and with surprising agility, he jumped out of the chair and scooped me up out of his chair and laid me down in the other chair that he was sitting in. In a couple of moments, I wanted the choice to wake up and fight the drowsiness and instantly my eyes opened. My grandfather was sitting in his chair looking pristine and royal as he had his legs crossed comfortably. I felt awake and alert for the first time in a long time—since the second to last night before the massacre. It felt relieving, yet I felt calmer about asking questions. Despite the weird power of my grandfather's chair, I needed that. Truly, or would have been stammering on and on with my questions—running out of breath as I roll out on my words towards my grandfather. With that, I began to ask questions to grandpa.

"Grandpa Ty, where am I?" I asked him, "Am I still in Rukongai?"

With an odd expression on his face, Grandpa Ty said, "Nope. You're in Hueco Mundo, home of the Hollows. GO TEAM!" I sat there feeling confused and scared, until he began to laugh and said, "No, no, no. You're not in Hueco Mundo."

"Oh, okay. Well, that's a big relief." I looked at Grandpa and he had a serious face expression and tone when he spoke again.

"You're not in Hueco Mundo; you're in the Human World. The World of the Living." My eyes widened. How in the world could I be in the World of the Living when I've lived in the Soul Society all my life?

"How am I able to be here? How are you able to see me?"

"Remember, you have Shinigami and Quincy abilities," Teiresias said intently, "Quincy are human archers with special abilities. You're capable of co-existing in the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and the Human World. That's how you're here." I felt a little surprised by this, yet since I have a mixed bloodline I wasn't too surprised. I asked another question.

"Well, since I'm in the Human World", I said with a slightly sassy tone, "How did I get here from the Irudanza compound?" My body tensed up as I awaited the answer from my grandfather. "Tell me the truth on how I got here. I have no idea how to create a Senkai Gate on my own…"

My grandfather finally sighed and said, "WE brought YOU to the Human World." I did not understand him. How did the both of us come here from the Soul Society?

"Is this some old man's riddle or trick? I'm not joking. How did I get you here?"

"You and I entered through around the same time. It was very interesting…what you did to get here. Astounding; I've never seen anything like that in my life since…"

"Since who? Since the last beholder of the "Dimension King" ability 2,000 years ago? If you remember HIM, I'm pretty sure you're pretty old. If that's the case, then somehow you have been exposed to the Dangai and it altered your age? That's weird, because someone HAD to have saved you from the Dangai. Or…" My memory kicked in. Grandpa Ty said his name was Teiresias Irudanza-Ishida. He was a Shinigami/Quincy hybrid like me. Now I know he's old, but experienced.

"I remembered feeling like I turned into a Hollow", I said carefully, "So, how was I able to get here? With you bringing me to the Human World?"

My grandpa gave me a look that read if I really wanted to know the answer. I returned a look of confidence and not being afraid of the truth and exposure of a harsh truth. My entire family in Rukongai has been massacred by ONE Hollow in one night; how bad could this possibly be than that?

"Yes, child. You turned into a menacing Hollow", Teirese said grimly, "An Adjuchas-class to be accurate, and when I battled against you, you nearly killed me. I had to cut and talk some sense to you before I realized you were my grandson. I recognized that even though you had a Hollow hole, there was a rim of where a Soul Chain has existed before. I was well aware that you were the next in line with the "Dimension King", simply because your mother tried too hard to mask your reiatsu while you were developing."

"So, she didn't want me to have the "Dimension King" ability?", I asked intently, "Wow…she wanted for me to just be a normal child, didn't she? She was aware of the risks attributed to my fate…" I held my head down, with a tear running down my face. I couldn't help it, really. She's my mother—the one who helped me live during the first stages of my life, and sought to protect it to her last dying breath. I'm sure she didn't want me to suffer like this, but I never suffered in my life up until last night.

"That is true, Janzura. She never wanted to have to deal with the jealously, accolades, criticism, and skepticism from everyone in the Soul Society. ESPECIALLY in the Gotei 13. Her pregnancy was something she wanted to be normal and typical, nothing fatal and tragic nor special and publicized. Just an average birth in an average family…yet NOTHING in the Irudanza family are average. Not for the past 2,000 years…"

"I know that well, grandpa. Not to be rude, but how did I get here last night?" The mood changed from being solemn to serious again.

Without delay, Teirese instantly said, "You used a Garganta, trying to run away from the pain…but little did you know that you were headed to Hueco Mundo. So to interfere with the direction, I developed a Senkai Gate in the direction I steered your body into. Almost in an instant, your Hollow form disappeared and you were back to normal." Grandpa looked at me with a sad face and said, "You had a long night, Janzura. There can only be so much pain and suffering one can deal with being a child. When you were a Hollow, you screamed not in anger, but in agony and heartache. A hole formed in your chest because you suffered so much deep in your heart that your Soul Chain caved in and underwent Encroachment. Fortunately, that process stopped and reversed itself."

"So was that Hollow form just for the moment, or sit still exists within me?"

"If you had been an average Shinigami, I would say that was temporary", Teirese said with a troubled tone, "Yet since you inherited the Dimension King ability, the possibilities are endless. You probably won't ever have it happen again, or it's hiding within your reiatsu or your sub consciousness, waiting to resurface again. That's not the best thing for me to say to you, but I'm only considering what's possible."

"That's IMPOSSIBLE I've never known in the history of known worlds for someone to have an inner hollow!"

"True, but if the Dimension King exists within the Irudanza family for thousands of years, then anything is possible, grandson." I took a couple of moments to let this radical idea set in that certain things are possible, and little did I know that what Grandpa Ty said to me would stay with me forever. Plus, his statement would become valid in the near future, being the answer to anything I wondered why anything happened.

"I guess so", I said, "So, let me get this straight: my entire family in the Soul Society was exterminated by Aizen and his Arrancar accomplice, Shirakenza. Due to obvious heartache, I transformed into a violent Hollow and since you sensed my spiritual pressure being Hollowfied, you came into the Soul Society to find me and save me from myself and my instinctive nature to go to Hueco Mundo—and take me to the Human World. Yet, the one thing that I question is how did you use a Senkai Gate when you retired from being a Soul Reaper to retrieve me? The REAL answer, grandpa."

After a couple of moments, Teirese said, "There is someone here that is very skilled in what he does. I got a chance to know him well over many years, and he helped out greatly last night. If hadn't been for him, you would have been a Hollow, roaming Hueco Mundo eating other Hollows and souls to survive to maintain your form and mental capacity…and I would never see my grandson, living my life completely alone…"

"Who is this person who helped me?", I asked, "I owe him my life and my complete gratitude." My grandpa looked at me with a slight grin on his face.

"What you said just now proves that you have Shinigami and Quincy blood. 'I owe you my life'—those are the words of a Soul Reaper. 'My complete gratitude'—those are the words of a Quincy. A mixed vocabulary such as yours can bring you vital respect from others, especially from the Gotei 13 and Ryūken."

"Who is—"

"Ryūken is your uncle from the Ishida family of Quincy."

"Wow…one of the last surviving Quincy that exists in the world. Grandpa Ty, do we count?"

"As a whole, yes. Pure blood, no. He is 100% of Quincy origin. We have the Shinigami within us, so we aren't pure. But that's what makes us so special. For example, how do you think this house was built?"

"Judging from the walls, out of wood", I said while scanning my surroundings, "Oh, what you built this? When did you build this?"

"During my younger days as a Soul Reaper", Teirese said, "To be honest, here's how I built this house: the foundation was built with my pure strength, blood, sweat, and tears. The walls? Kidō. The roof? Condensed reiatsu. The furniture within this house, especially this chair: a combination of all three." I couldn't help but be surprised that my grandfather went through so much hard work to build such a house. I was in doubt of having mixed blood—now I'm prouder of my origin than ever before. Yet in that same moment, I became overcome with sadness, on the verge of tears.

Feeling my bottom lip quiver with eyes watering, I said, "…I miss my daddy…I miss my mommy…they didn't deserve…no one deserves…", and I broke down in tears again, with tears falling down into the fabric of the chair. My grandpa came over to me to comfort me, picking me up from the chair and hugging me deeply.

"I understand your heartache and pain", Grandpa Ty said wearily, "They were my family, too. I lost my only son, and my favorite daughter in-law…along with my family of Quincy. It seems to be that our fate ended up being identical in some sorts…sigh…I miss them so." Even though I was sobbing, I didn't want to cry to the point where my nose would be running and I had my breathing heavy. But as soon as I felt something drop on my arm, I knew that he was crying.

"I can tell you don't want to start bawling", Grandpa Ty said with hardly a breath in his voice, "But right now, you took it the hardest by watching all of it. Cry, grandson. Cry like a baby like you want to. Don't hold back", and as soon as he said that, I did. Tears were flowing like a stream, and in that moment, my grandfather picked me up and held me like a baby, rocking me while I continued to cry.

"He looks like my son when he used to cry, yet his passionate crying is just like his mother", Teirese thought, "He is going to be a very unique child when he gets older. I know it." I was still being rocked back and forth, and I started to feel safe—something I haven't felt in a while. Since I was getting older, my mother didn't comfort me as much as she used to, and now that I know that an Arrancar is roaming around with Aizen, I truly feel insecure and unsafe. I don't feel like I could trust anyone—not even my own grandfather, yet since he's cradling me and occasionally wiping my runny nose, I think he has nothing to hide from me.

After about ten minutes later, I was finished crying. I had no more tears left to cry. I sniffled and wiped my face with tissues. I got up from my grandfather's lap and stood up straight, with my fists balled up. Anger surged through me like electricity, and pain and suffering being the conductors—the product of revenge.

"Janzura, I understand that you're still upset", Grandpa Ty said, "But judging by that look on your face, I think you're more than upset."

"Yes I am", I said with a growl, "I know what I have to do, grandpa. Something I feel that I'm destined to do, and the fate that precedes me."

My grandpa had a frown on his face, and he frowned even more when he looked into my eyes. He saw what he feared: my bloodthirsty lust for revenge.

"Janzura, there's no need to have revenge—"

"What? Do you think I'm going to allow that Arrancar rip and run around killing anyone she deems is worthy to Aizen? No, if I can't stop Aizen myself, I'll kill Shirakenza at least. She HAS TO D—" In an instant, my grandpa hand cover my mouth. In anger, I swiped it away and said, "She has to DIE. By my hands, and my hands alone, grandpa. To that end…I need you to train me to become a Soul Reaper." I looked into his sad eyes filled with sympathy and refusal, while I only returned my anxiety to bring justice and exact revenge on Shirakenza.

"Sigh…you have that vengeful look on your face that resembles your father, and those sharp, sinister eyes that would stop at nothing to reach a goal like your mother", Grandpa Ty said to me with adoration, "Fine, I'll teach you. Technically, you're supposed to have a zanpakutō to be a Soul Reaper, but I'll teach you hand-to-hand combat skills. On top of that, I'll show you how to hold and maintain your spiritual energy and pressure. Once I teach you these things, you will be an agile fighter and a skilled fighter."

"Is there any way I can use a sword?", I asked desperately, "I would be even better off even stronger. Please, grandpa?"

"I cannot guarantee that, but I'll try to get you a zanpakutō. Only by earning it will you obtain a zanpakutō. In all honesty, I don't think you would need one with all the training you gonna do with me."

"Oh, really? What can an old man like YOU teach me? I'm kidding, grandpa! If it wasn't for you, I would've been a Hollow; I wouldn't exist nor would I have been safe with you. I owe you EVERYTHING." Surprisingly, my mood changed dramatically into being happy and content. I could tell my face expression changed, and my grandpa saw the happiness and eagerness in my eyes. I knew that in the years to come, I would be so strong and willing to fight for my family, to restore honor.

To restore honor by killing Shirakenza, Aizen's Arrancar accomplice and exacting the revenge I have for the Irudanza family. I am happy and content—my mood changed, but my intentions—NEVER.


End file.
